


После бала

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Кирк нечаянно становится свидетелем чужого разговора.





	После бала

Было холодно, болела шея и раскалывалась голова. Ну, как обычно: наверняка он ранен и лежит в лазарете на койке. Хотя всё же надо отдать должное Боунзу и флотским снабженцам, койки в лазарете не настолько жёсткие. Тогда… Выходит, что он всё ещё в десанте и опасность не миновала? …Где Спок?! Что с ним?!!

Джим разлепил веки, задрал голову и огляделся, готовый, несмотря на неумолкающий отбойный молоток в черепушке — помнится, Чехов что-то говорил о стахановцах, — броситься выполнять свой капитанский долг. Однако окрестности походили на инопланетный пейзаж слабо. Точнее, совсем не походили. Над Джимом простирался невысокий плоский потолок, равномерно утыканный стандартными флотскими плафонами, а непосредственно рядом громоздился прямоугольный обтянутый голубым плюшем объект, в котором по зрелом размышлении капитан опознал заднюю стенку дивана из комнаты отдыха на четвёртой палубе.

Тут-то он всё сразу и вспомнил. Ну, может, и не всё, но Боунза в роли Санты, Пашу в образе Снегурочки и Кинсера в костюме белой снежиночки припомнил отчётливо. Остальные воспоминания тоже, без сомнения, не замедлили бы подтянуться, но Джим услышал голоса.

К счастью, это не были голоса в его голове, как он решил поначалу, так что профилактика белой горячки могла повременить. Это были настоящие, живые голоса достойных членов его храброй команды, а именно, Чэпел и Ухуры.

Первым порывом капитана было высунуться из-за дивана и помахать с криком: «Привет, девочки!» Однако общая вялость и разбитость организма привела к тому, что прежде чем Джим осуществил первый, с ним приключился второй порыв. Вторым порывом было затаиться и не отсвечивать. И в самом деле, куда уж больше пятнать честь мундира, когда он и так весь в пятнах от колбасы и шампанского?

— …Так ты это окончательно решила: с Нового Года начинаешь новую жизнь? — видимо, продолжая пропущенную Джимом беседу, проговорила Чэпел. — Не дашь ему последний шанс?

— Сколько этих шансов уже было! — последовал ответ Ухуры. — Но всё бессмысленно: мы несовместимы. Надоело терять время.

— Надоело терять время? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Секс, дорогая, секс…

Джим навострил ушки.

— …Что делать с парнем, который кончает только от дилдо в заднице? В куни, конечно, он мастер, но мне этого мало…

Челюсть больно ударилась о настил палубы. 

— …Не хочу чувствовать себя суррогатом, понимаешь?

— О, боже! — потрясённо воскликнула Чэпел. — Я не знала!

«О, боже!» — вторило эхо в голове Джима. И даже не так, а: «О, БОЖЕ!!!» и «О, БООООЖЕ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!» Словно застенчивая, но очень торопящаяся змея, он по-пластунски прополз к двери, выскользнул в коридор и устремился к каюте Спока. Где-то на середине пути он сообразил, что ногами выйдет быстрее и, приветливо поздоровавшись с Кинсером, всё ещё не вышедшим из образа снежиночки, принял вертикальное положение и побежал.

— Спок!!! — выпалил он в лицо открывшему ему старпому. — Я хочу!!! Хочу чувствовать себя суррогатом!!!

Бровь первого офицера сексуально приподнялась. Пожалуй, даже сексуальнее, чем обычно.

— В самом деле, капитан? И как я могу быть вам в этом полезен?

Видимо, он выразился неясно, раз даже такой умный Спок его не понял. Сегодня не день речей, догадался Джим. А всему виной чёртова белая снежиночка, которая соглашалась выпархивать из тучки, то есть со шкафа, только после того, как зрители хлопнут по бокалу шампанского. И так восемнадцать раз. Значит, вербальное объяснение лучше отложить на потом.

Джим перешагнул порог, запер дверь и без лишних слов приступил к решительным действиям. 

Надоело терять время.  



End file.
